


don't try to wake me

by Mondegreen



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby's arrival makes Amber nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't try to wake me

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user glitterandgrit. originally posted march 2011.

Baby Doll's hardly the only one to cry on her first night.

Amber remembers – she had curled herself into a tiny ball under the covers and sobbed, broken and unrestrained and unable to even help herself, until she felt someone's weight settling on the end of her bed. She'd poked her head out to find one of the girls she'd been introduced to earlier, the one with the clever eyes and the barely tamed mane of dark hair.

"Hey," the girl had said softly. She looked a little uncomfortable, like she wasn't used to comforting anyone, much less someone she didn't even know. "Hey, you're okay. You're– look, what's your name?"

"I'm– I'm Amber." She'd hated it – hated this stupid new name and the man that gave it to her – but even then she'd already been starting to forget.

"Blondie," the girl said, and rolled her eyes when Amber looked puzzled. "Come on."

She had pulled Amber into the bathroom, had helped her wash the tears and grime off her face, had looked her right in the red-rimmed eyes and then taken Amber's face in her hands and kissed her.

(Amber presses two fingers to her own lips, and remembers.)

Baby's still crying. Amber hears someone get out of bed and pad quietly toward the bathroom – Rocket, she thinks, from the little noise of irritation Sweet Pea makes. She hopes it's Rocket. Rocket's good at making people feel better.

(So is Blondie, Amber thinks, and smiles into her pillow.)


End file.
